Among the Living Dead
by ilovethepie
Summary: Summary Dr E.ams has just claimed to found the cure to death, well…..he's not far off. Meanwhile England, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland are watching a particular British horror zombie comedy film America sent them called Shaun of the dead. I don't own Hetalia or Shaun of the dead. Rated M UsUk, some FraSco


Prologue

Location: CDC Atlanta, Georgia, United States of America Time: 5:43 AM

Doctor in Charge: E. _Project Spallanzani_

"What if we could counteract death? To make the unavoidable, avoidable?" British scientist, Dr Adams said as he walked around the auditorium dark brown orbs scanning the American news networkers, other scientists, and civilians. Eadric Lan Adams born in Stockport, Manchester Uk, is the one the greatest scientists from where he is from. "What are you trying to say Dr Adams?" a news reporter, with blond hair, a red dress top and black skirt stood up and asked - curiosity sounded in her New York accent. "Well ma'am, what I'm trying to say is that...I've just found the cure to death."

Cameras flashed and the screen behind Dr Adams light up, to show a scan of a brain, "This, my good people, is a cat scan of a brain where the owner is deceased." He said, "Notice how there is no brain activity, until-" the screen changed, to show a much more different looking brain "we inject _Project Spallanzani_ into the owner-". The scientist was cut off by a news reporter, a much older male, "How did you get this information, or have you already started human trials?" he asked, The scientist just smiled and answered, "This is just an animated trial, but we have done trials on once living specimens." "What kind of specimens?" the same man asked, looking at Dr Adams skeptically, "Primates." he smirked, accent becoming more clear. "Though I do have human trials here, Canada, the UK, Germany, Denmark, China, and Japan waiting for the go ahead, which I have, to start." The smirk got larger when his little speech was over. "What do you mean by here?" An unidentified person asked. "Oh well here as in America", his eyes scanned the crowd, not what he had expected, "But I suppose if you want to get a precise location, then here, in the building." The crowd gasped at that, "Yes actually, lets bring him out, why not have a front seat at this spectacular intervention." A man in his late 20s dressed in scrubs came in, wheeling a hospital bed, laying on the bed was a deceased man probably in his late 80s. "This man donated his body to this research, a good friend of mine actually, his name was William Brown, aged 89. His cause of death, was natural causes-" "You can't just reverse something like natural death!" a reporter yelled. Adams held up a button, "I can and I will, this is science! The possibilities are endless!" he yelled as he pressed it.

 _Let the trials begin_ came the message on computer screens in Canada, England, Germany, Denmark, China, and Japan, the doctors did as told and injected a blue looking serum into their subjects.

Back in America, Dr Adams also injected the serum into William's neck and waited. The crowd watched in both horror and awe as the old man opened his eyes, but there was something different about them. The eyes were not their original blue, but instead a milky grey and white, Eadric paid no mind to it though. "Well hello old chap, are you okay?" he asked, but what he got in reply was a groan, the crowd sunk back into their seats, as if waiting for him to attack at any moment. Dr Adams took William's shoulders and looked in his eyes, brown meeting white, "Say someth-" he was cut off by William biting him on the shoulder. A loud scream and blood came from the scientist as William dug his teeth into Dr Adams' flesh, ripping it apart as if it were just a steak dinner to him.

The crowd got up from their seats and tried to make a run for it when Adams dropped dead, but William got up from the bed and staggered towards a news anchor lady, biting her in the arm. Blood spilled everywhere and a scream of pain filled the room, making the once audience run faster towards the exit. Another scream and the sound of ripping flesh filled the room and some looked towards it, finding that the once dead scientist had gotten up and had bit another scientist. Without a moment to think more and more screams came from people being bit from the ones that had already turned and had started to attack others.

The noise of shooting overpowered the screams and moans of the people inside and the dead one's were being shot by the swats that had already been there - in case the trial didn't go as planned. The majority of the audience were killed by the swats, "Everyone!" A young looking swat member called out, "Evacuate the premises in an orderly fashion please!" he ordered and the people did as told.

Meanwhile just behind the curtain, a certain re-animated scientist was staggering towards an opened exit sign, hunger the only thing on his mind.

 _ **END CHAPTER**_


End file.
